


鬼怒丸与鹤

by caseykaboom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, weird prose
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseykaboom/pseuds/caseykaboom
Summary: 这是一个片段盒子，设定大致是架空的日本战国时代，家臣的儿子鬼怒丸（初名心治）和公主鹤姬情投意合，鬼怒丸为了求娶鹤，向主君大名请命将相邻的藩地攻下。主君准了，鬼怒丸得胜归来，达成心愿，主君将新地赐给鬼怒丸和鹤姬，两人恩爱一生。盒子里主要是糖和肉，注意：没有标点，分段奇怪，时间点跳跃，时间线不连贯
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. 求娶过程（糖？）

鬼怒丸在武场被父亲罚跪 慢慢忍耐着饥饿和寒冷 春雨淅淅沥沥地下着 他身后传来凌乱的脚步声 抬头竟是上今的领主大名亲自来了 带着几个亲随的武士 稍后一边是一名侍从 为他撑着伞 另一边竟站着美丽的上今鹤姬 撑伞站在雨幕里 长长的振袖被风吹起 又被雨打湿了落下 头上簪着精致的珠花 腰间却别着短刀 鬼怒丸不敢多看 敛目俯身行了大礼 

领主低头看着眼前年轻的武士 到底是家老的儿子 幼时又经常和他的儿女玩耍 慢慢认出他来 心中一动 问他说 你是在与长泽家的战斗中 偷袭斩了长泽家亲卫军过半的武士 鬼怒丸垂头应是 因为剑道的师傅和长泽家麾下的忍者家族有宿仇 所以对他们协作的刀阵多有研究 出征前传授给了他 所幸没有辜负老师的威名

领主沉默许久 想起家老无奈的叹息 慢慢地说 你剑术不凡 战功赫赫 可还是受到了家老大人的责罚 也该知道所求之事不可行 你可知悔改

鬼怒丸没有说话 只将身旁太刀拾起 双手奉给了领主大人 领主露出薄怒 取了刷地拔刀出鞘 鹤姬流下眼泪 上前一步 深深向领主行礼说 父亲大人 既然鬼怒丸大人难逃一死 请您准许鹤亲自送他吧

鬼怒丸愣了一下 抬眼看着他的公主丢了伞 拔出短刀 刀鞘落下 她双手握住刀柄 才勉强不再发抖 这样直白的回应 他心中连点点的遗憾都被她的泪洗去 只剩下无尽的欢喜 抬手解了上衣 轻声对他的公主说 鹤姬殿下 多谢您成全 莫要淋雨久了生病 请吧 说着引颈贴上刀刃 

领主暴喝 那还不快去给公主撑伞 

短刀咣当落地 鹤蹲下呜呜地哭 鬼怒丸跪了整天 膝盖已经没有知觉 仍咬着牙膝行拾了伞 抖落了水珠为她撑起 拾起她的短刀归了鞘 轻轻放在她身前 抬手接住滑落她发间的珠花 却守礼不敢为她簪发 只小心归拢了摆到短刀上 逃过一死的意识慢慢浮起 他心中狂跳 粗重地喘息 眼前一片眩晕 此时若是要他将心剜出奉给鹤姬 他也只会觉得欢喜 

领主冷哼着将他的刀丢到地上 说 你的身份不够娶我唯一的嫡女 拿着她母亲的短刀和珠花 倒是可以差遣芥川家陪嫁的武士 我年后会将鹤嫁给南田的大名联姻 你好自为之吧 说罢甩袖而去

领主带着他的侍卫离去 鬼怒丸还是跪在原地为鹤撑着伞 他想为她擦泪也不敢 想扶她也不敢 只能喃喃叫着殿下 请她不要哭泣 直到鹤姬哭到打晃 眼看就要跌倒 他才猛地上前 让她跌坐到他的腿上 鹤姬一惊 抬起泪眼看他 带着浓浓的鼻音说 大人的腿 他见她双眼红肿 脸色苍白 身上微微打着颤 惊觉她已经开始发烧 终于舍弃了礼仪 将她搂进怀里 

他深深嗅着总是环绕在她身边的橘香 发出满足的叹息 抹了她脸上的泪 轻吻她的鬓角额头 低声说 鹤姬殿下 我先送您回去 明日再去看您可好 鹤也哭得累了 软在他怀里 微微点了点头 鬼怒丸扶着她的手腕 让她握紧珠花和短刀 鹤哽咽着说 鬼怒丸大人 您不要吗 说着又落下泪来 鬼怒丸被她哭得心都在颤 终于捧着她的脸吻了她的唇 怕她岔气 很快就放开 低声说 要的 殿下 等殿下休息好了 鬼怒丸斗胆 请殿下亲手赐给我 殿下可愿意

鹤点头忍住抽泣 这才觉出羞怯来 鬼怒丸扶着她站起 咬牙缓了一下自己的双腿 所幸此时服侍公主的妈妈桑匆匆赶来 替她裹上了外衣 扶着她离去 鬼怒丸将她一直送到廊外 妈妈桑向他行礼请他回去 他才转身回家 向父亲行了大礼 父亲拍了拍他的肩 说 先去沐浴休息吧 其它的明日再说 他点头行礼而去


	2. 武道 战术

次日鬼怒丸守约看望鹤姬 鹤却病得重了 慢慢和他说了几句话 便止不住地咳嗽 被妈妈桑灌了药卷在寝具里发汗 不时便沉沉地睡去 鬼怒丸坐在她枕边 轻轻拨开她汗湿的鬓发 为她在额上搭了一块手巾 妈妈桑将药具取走收起 意有所指地向鬼怒丸行礼 他不明所以 起身退到廊下 纸门外赫然跪坐着芥川的上忍鹿之介 鹰眼凌厉地看向他 春风习习吹过 廊外飘过早樱的花瓣 妈妈桑缓缓合上纸门 鬼怒丸袖中短刀滑入手中 鹿之介杀气暴起 居合拔刀 由左下至右上斩向鬼怒丸胸腹 鬼怒丸却没有拔刀 只急退两步 下腰后仰躲过攻势 刀刃划过他的衣襟 带走他脸颊上一滴血 刀行快到吸出真空 引来廊外一片樱花瓣 被斩为两半 缓缓飘落 

两人目光交错 鹿之介沉默地血振收刀 下廊走出鹤的庭院 鬼怒丸随手抹去脸上血迹 随他去了武场 两人在场内站定行礼 鹿之介慢慢说 我的确不会在鹤姬殿下的廊下将上今家老的儿子杀了 但因此就不拔刀 你的武道太过唯心了 

鬼怒丸缓缓抽刀起式 沉声说 并非如此 我只是不愿兵器相撞扰了鹤姬殿下好梦而已 大人请

鹿之介神色微动 瞬间握住藏在袖中的勾刺 欺身而上 勾刺双尖四刃 角度刁钻 很难应付 然而鬼怒丸握着惯用的太刀 死圈达到三尺（90厘米）以外 根本不去理会勾刺的位置角度 只微调脚步迎上鹿之介 以攻为守 由右上至左下劈鹿之介左肩 太刀以千钧之势斩下 莫说用勾刺的岔勾去挡 就是同时用大小刀十字相拦 只怕也是双双被砍断的下场 鹿之介身形极快 急急退后避让 而后旋身闪到鬼怒丸右后方 刺向鬼怒丸后肋 鬼怒丸深知太刀沉重 换招缓慢的弱点 见他避让时便松了右手回防右胁 手肘上绑的小剑剑鞘叮地撞上勾刺 将勾刺震开 露出鹿之介右侧破绽 扭腰旋身 左手单手挥刀 一字横斩向鹿之介的腰腹 鹿之介心中叫了一声好 这一斩若是落到实处 能将他拦腰斩断 他反手用勾刺又撞上鬼怒丸肘上剑鞘 借力使力滑到三尺之外

如此几招过去 鹿之介暗暗点头 鬼怒丸不过十几岁 武道沉稳大气 攻击回防滴水不漏 显然战斗经验丰富 且左右手都能单手使用沉重的太刀 换手伶俐流畅 若是换了打刀脇差 速度至少还能再提一半 届时只怕连他行刀都看不清 头颅便会被斩下 鹿之介再一次急退躲过鬼怒丸的刀锋 开口分散分鬼怒丸的注意力 低声说 芥川的公主大人当年带来四十七名忍者陪嫁 现在大多已在上今成婚生子 如今上今芥川流有百余人 正面对战南田绝无胜算

鬼怒丸一愣 分神去看鹿之介的眼睛 鹿之介趁机从左侧攻来 鬼怒丸刀在右手 行刀不及 退后一步避让 左手抽出脇差 架住勾刺的岔勾 狠狠翻转手腕 鹿之介一惊 微微松了握着勾刺的手指 让勾刺在手中转了半圈 没有丢了自己的兵器 此时鬼怒丸右手持太刀从右下斩来 鹿之介只好再退 鬼怒丸趁此空隙快速地说 是 但可以出其不意 先擒南田藩之都九目城 再借上今大军慢慢扫荡周边残部

此刻鬼怒丸左手反握脇差 右手正握太刀 可攻可守 毫无破绽 鹿之介没有再出手攻击 只停在三尺以外 说 上今大军 哪里由得你说借就借

鬼怒丸慢慢说 待九目内城挂上上今的大旗 不必鬼怒丸去借 领主大人也自会派兵的 届时朝中鬼怒丸另有安排 领兵之人逃不出两位家兄和家中亲卫 水到渠成 届时还请大人多加担待

鹿之介听到这里 心中顾虑撤了大半 收了勾刺向鬼怒丸颔首行礼 步下武场 鬼怒丸松了一口气 将太刀和脇差归鞘 露出笑来回礼 鹿之介说 公子恕我无礼 先把丑话说在前头 上今芥川流的忍者受鹤姬殿下差遣 不求宏达 唯死而已 但同时也是鹤姬殿下的责任 虽说征战中必有折损 但这些都会担在鹤姬殿下的肩上 你可明白

鬼怒丸沉默许久 低声说 鬼怒丸自是希望殿下无忧无愁 平和安康 可殿下也是武士的女儿 也有殿下自己的武道 上今芥川流的忍者 鬼怒丸和手下的亲兵 皆是鹤姬殿下手中的刀 勇往直前 所向无敌 若有折损 也是武士为主人牺牲的荣耀 即使殿下仁慈温柔 想必也不会将此当作负担的

鹿之介暗暗叹了一口气 鬼怒丸说的没错 其实他自己说的话已经越了矩 不想上今芥川流折损没落只是他的私心 忍者武士为主人心之所向而战 失败便是耻辱 牺牲也是荣耀 此时鬼怒丸却轻快地接着说 鹤姬殿下向来爱护自己的东西 折损也许会有 但一定会降到最低 此事若成 上今芥川流前程无量 大人不必忧心的

鹿之介一怔 抬眼望向鬼怒丸 夕阳洒下橘红色的光 年轻的武士抬头眯眼微微笑着 伸手捉了一片飘落的樱花瓣 他好像突然明白了为什么鹤姬殿下选择了他 爱也许有 但绝对也是为了上今芥川流今后的荣耀 若是嫁给其他的大名 他们再次分流 则必将没落 而鬼怒丸虽然家世不高 但剑术高超 进退有礼 对鹤姬忠诚爱慕 如今又对南田势在必得 正如他所说 上今芥川流前程无量 竟是他自己眼界狭隘了 

他想到鹤姬连夜安排他今日来与鬼怒丸行武论道 心中几乎为鬼怒丸泛起一丝悲哀 此子如此通透 想必在廊下被他挥刀相向时就已了然 心底不知埋了多少苦处 却还是义无反顾 鬼怒丸抬眼看见他的神色 笑道 大人多虑了 鬼怒丸昨夜只求为鹤姬殿下而死 今日却有望活着为她扫平路上荆棘 求仁得仁不过如此 鹿之介点头郑重向他行了大礼 夕阳为两人拉出长长的影子 两人分行而去


	3. 新婚夜里（肉）

新婚夜里 两人行过礼 香炉中袅袅浮起橘香 鬼怒丸坐在心爱的女人面前 眼睛几乎无法聚焦 阴茎泊泊地流泪 涨得快要爆开 他直将拳握出了青筋 开口还是丢脸地颤了音 叫了一声 鹤姬殿下

鹤被妈妈桑教导了整日 鼻尖熟悉的橘香里混入了陌生的 危险的 拼了命来娶她的 男人的气息 她的乳尖和阴蒂都绷了起来 牙龈指甲都在发酸 脚趾无法控制地握起 她抬眼看向她心爱的武士 忍着羞低声说 鬼怒丸大人 如果您愿意 请叫我鹤吧

鬼怒丸抖着声音叫她 鹤 鹤 我的鹤 颤着手将她的衣襟推过肩头 摩挲着擦过她纤细的颈和锁骨 眼前重重叠叠浮起他少年时的梦 他连亲吻她的嘴唇都不敢 只屏着呼吸摩挲她的脸颊 张口轻轻含住一只耳垂 她急促的呼吸落在他的耳边 从后拉紧的衣襟将她的双臂束在身后 汗水沿着深深的脊椎沟流下 她仰头溢出呻吟 无力地落到他怀里 别无选择地将柔软的双乳挺出 一只压进他的手掌 一只无助地颤着 他被激得发出近战一般的咆哮 将她的背弯折在手臂上 无法控制地用手 用嘴 挤压她的乳房

她的头发被汗和泪浸湿 蜿蜒在榻榻米上 花穴溢出蜜来 沾湿了襦袢 她无意识地挺腰 襦袢黏腻地摩擦着她的阴蒂 腰带终于被除去 她啜泣着落入寝具 闪烁的烛光中 她羊脂一般的双乳 已经隐隐浮起了青紫的指印 乳尖在鬼怒丸的唇齿中绽放 被他残酷地吸咬着拉起 用舌苔狠狠摩擦 又猛地放开落下 弹跳中涎丝断落 黏腻地滑入她的胸口和腋下

鹤受不住地哭叫 而鬼怒丸耳中如有钟鸣 汗水滴到他的睫毛上 折出七彩的光 笼罩着他的公主 他不顾一切地分开她的腿 将她的膝盖推上肩膀 脂腥混入橘香 他几乎要被逼疯 十指陷入她的臀肉 他赤着眼在她的腿间吸吻 用舌头和牙齿折磨她的阴蒂 用嘴唇抿住她的花瓣 舔舐她的花液 双手用力掰揉着她的臀瓣 拉扯她蠕动的后穴 她无法控制地扭动身体 浑身泛着红晕 所有的孔穴都在溢出脂液 连插入他汗湿的发间的手 都被他磨得好像要烧起来 抽泣间不停地求着 大人 求您 求您了

他放开她的臀 把她的腿盘在腰间 欺身上来 单手握住她湿热的后颈 吸吻她的嘴唇 沉腰狠狠地将阴茎插入她的花穴 在她张口呼痛的时候 把舌头塞进她的口腔 他的味道在她的口中炸开 带着她花液的脂腥 她几乎无法呼吸 他的舌头舐着她的舌根和喉咙 不停地缠搅摩挲她的舌 渡入大口的涎水 她无法吞咽 只能勉强含着他的舌头吮吸 颈窝锁骨处浅浅地积着涎液 随着他插弄的动作 一股一股地流进被褥

在她就要窒息的时候 他勾起舌头 挑着她的上颚退出她的口中 让她吸进一口空气 同时提腰压住她的小腹 让龟头的棱角勾着花穴的粘膜 挤压着阴蒂的背面滑出 带出一小股汁液 又重重地插入 耻骨撞上阴蒂 鹤呜咽着达到高潮 花穴绞住阴茎 剧烈地抽搐吞咽 她的指甲陷入鬼怒丸的背 足背狠狠地弓起 大腿紧紧钳住鬼怒丸的腰 鬼怒丸发出低吼 将她的腿一字拉开 狠狠地挺进她的子宫 进出间花液四溅 快感层层迭进 几个抽插便把鹤又送入高潮 粘膜几乎全部化成汁 激烈地涌出花穴 黏腻火热的后穴贪婪地开合 他放缓动作 握住她的臀 浅浅地在她的后穴探入半个指尖 微微勾起 从里面摩挲敏感的肛门 直到鹤嘶叫着晕了过去 又被他操醒 他才咬着鹤的唇 深深地射了精

鹤浑身都软着 粉嫩的唇瓣微微肿着 舌头被鬼怒丸吸咬在齿间 缓缓地啄吮疼爱 浓重的麝香味漫漫浮起 鹤很久才回过神来 轻轻抚上鬼怒丸的脸 两人都露出笑来 额头相抵 目光痴缠 他握住她的手放在唇边啄吻 喃喃说着真好 太好了 我的鹤 我爱你 鹤只觉得心都融化了 哑着声音答 是的 幸好有您 我也爱您

鬼怒丸眼底的温柔 几乎可以化成实质流下来 他将鹤湿润的下唇又含进嘴里浅浅拨弄 喷着气音对鹤说 鹤 我等了很久了 再叫我一声心治吧

鹤露出温柔又促狭的笑 像两人儿时一般轻轻叫了一声 心治哥哥 然后 他在酸甜的橘香 脂腥 和沉厚的麝香里 要了她整夜 终于在最后 浮沉之间 她叫出了他心心念念的一声 心治君 我的心治 他捧着鹤的脸 汗和泪都流到她的发里 鹤痉挛到几乎窒息 两颗心依偎着跳动 不再分离


	4. 婚后日常（糖）

天还未亮 鬼怒丸餍足地醒来 他的鹤姬偎依在他怀里安睡 嫁给他不过几日 已被他闹得失了端庄的睡姿 头温顺地依在他的颈间 发丝蜿蜒落在榻榻米上 颈侧隐隐浮着牙印 柔软的双乳压在他的胸前 星星点点布着吻痕 乳尖已经软却 乳晕却还委屈地红肿着 鬼怒丸心头一热 忍不住轻轻摩挲掌中温软的臀肉 见她睡得香 不忍再闹她 索性自己也闭了眼养神 脸颊轻轻贴着她的头顶 慢慢盘算着需要做的事情

直到天已大亮 武场隐隐传来呼喝声 他才吻了吻鹤的额头起身 鹤被他闹醒 只觉得浑身都在痛 轻声抱怨说 心治君昨夜好粗鲁啊 他心中充满怜爱和不可说的自得 俯身将她的粉唇吻湿作为道歉 仔细为她掖好被角 低声劝她多睡一会儿 自己慢慢髻发穿衣 而后坐在她枕侧 直到她又沉沉睡去 

他小心拉开纸门 妈妈桑跪在廊下向他行礼 屋外朝阳正将残雾驱逐 远处的青山渐渐显露 田地里已有人在劳作 他回头又看了一眼 在昏暗的和室里熟睡的他的妻 心满意足地去了武场

鹤又睡了小半个时辰才慢慢醒来 感觉到自己裸着身子睡在寝具里 心中一跳 连忙张开酸涩的双眼 阳光透过纸门照进屋子 她红着脸 拥着被子 慢慢忍着不适坐起 头发温顺地垂在身后 她想起鬼怒丸晨起时 小心翼翼将她的头发收进被窝的样子 抿唇露出笑 将头发拢到胸前松松编起 穿好襦袢 拉开纸门请妈妈桑进入和室 帮她收了寝具 

此时鬼怒丸练武回来 踏着碎石路慢慢走近 和室中妈妈桑为鹤摆好梳妆匣 鹤顿了一下 垂头对妈妈桑说了一句什么 妈妈桑露出善意的笑 起身扶着鹤慢慢坐到软垫上 鬼怒丸有些愧疚 扬声向鹤道了早安 摆手叫她不必起身 褪了木屐走进和室 

妈妈桑安静地行礼退下 鬼怒丸随意坐到鹤身边 抬手环着她的腰轻轻摩挲 轻声问她可是疼得厉害 可还累 怎么不多睡一会儿 鹤弯眼摇头 向他道了早安 透过镜子看着鬼怒丸撩起她的辫子 看了看她的侧颈 脸上露出怜惜和隐隐的惊艳 手指下滑 竟是要撩开她的衣襟的动作 鹤忙按住他的手 顿了一下轻声说 大人不必在意 能够给您带来快乐 鹤很开心呢

鬼怒丸低低笑着 顺着她的意思 收了手不再闹她 只低头亲昵地贴了一下她的脸 两人的目光在镜中交缠 鹤也忍不住露出笑来 垂眼径自描眉画唇 鬼怒丸探手在她的梳妆匣里拨了拨 匣里珠花不少 他也看不出特别 心里暗暗想着 来日多给她添些 随手挑了一个 上下比了半天 最后簪在了她的辫子上 鹤笑倒在他怀里 他搂着她啄吻 说 我记得城外山间有温泉 改日带你去瞧瞧 鹤欣然点头 两人吃过朝食 鬼怒丸自去了前边不提


	5. 婚后日常 2（肉）

待到鹤的葵水过去 鬼怒丸饿了几天 失了节制 第二天鹤一直昏睡到过午 睁眼竟是已经到了温泉别庄 她勉强吃了些点心 换上小袖 毫无仪态地倚着廊柱横坐 妈妈桑为她奉上茶 委婉地说了一句 公主殿下可要穿上木屐 刚巧被鬼怒丸听到 只冷冷一个眼神 妈妈桑便扑身行了大礼 心里却并不十分害怕 果然鹤轻轻抬了抬手 鬼怒丸便由她退了下去 

鹤扶着鬼怒丸的手站起身 还未来得及整理下摆 便被压在廊柱上亲吻 鬼怒丸将手探进她的衣襟 鹤有些恼 压住他的手说 才刚刚穿上呢 鬼怒丸低低笑着 吮着她的唇瓣说 泡温泉怎能不脱衣呢 鹤被他亲得情动 渐渐软了身子 他动了动被她压在衣襟和锁骨之间的手 慢慢地向下 擦过敏感的乳尖 捧起一只柔嫩的乳房 虚虚握着 说 鹤 乖 让我好好看看你 嗯 

鹤无力地喘息 随着他站到长廊中央 小袖的腰带结法简单 被他随手扯去 解开襦袢的绳紐 慢慢敞开她的衣襟 鹤羞耻得要命 将头侧向一边深深垂着 小袖和襦袢翩翩散落 午后的阳光温暖地映在她身上 他退后一步 欣赏眼前美丽的女人 颈肩上满是齿印 乳房布满吻痕 乳尖淫荡地勃起 小腹随着呼吸起伏 腰间赫然两个青紫的掌印 臀腿间大片的红痕 

鬼怒丸喉结上下滚动 几乎将牙齿咬碎 才没有当场将她撕了 走近慢慢拨开她的唇 将两指插进她的嘴 摩挲她柔软的舌根 嘶声在她耳边说 真想把夫人捆起来 吊到房梁上鞭打 直到爱液浸透粗粝的草绳 用细细的绳子缠住淫荡的阴蒂 绷得紧紧地系到乳尖上 只要轻轻拨动 夫人就会扭动身体 哭着高潮 如果有客人来 听到您婉转可爱的哭泣 妈妈桑会解释说 啊 只是主人在弹三味线而已

鹤含着鬼怒丸的手指 发出苦闷的呜咽 大颗的泪溅上他的手背 花液黏腻地沿着腿流下 鬼怒丸发出叹息 轻压她的肩膀让她跪下 摩挲着她的下颌教她打开喉咙 解开腰带将阴茎深深插入 地板随着他的动作吱吱地发出鹂鸣 鹤抓着他的腿呛咳不止 直到脸上身上都溅满了精液和涎水 才被他引着趴在地板上

鬼怒丸高高提起她的臀 不愿给她身上再添瘀伤 引着她的手教她自己掰开臀瓣 他跪在她身后 将舌头插进她的后穴 用力地蠕动 鹤嘶声哭叫 不停地高潮 乳房倒着淌在地板上 下身一片发麻 肛门温顺地张开 鬼怒丸慢慢将阴茎插入 并不用力操她 只缓缓用粗硬的阴毛摩擦她的肛门和阴蒂 伸手将她的乳尖拢在指间 轻捻细挑 鹤的指甲掐进自己的臀肉 涎水落上地板 全身的汗孔都打开 渴望得到激烈一点的碰触 只好用柔软的嘴唇和舌头用力摩擦地板 成为快感的焦点 眼前一片白光 引颈发出哀鸣 又陷入高潮

鹤缓过神来的时候 正靠着鬼怒丸坐在木桶里 身体已经被打理好 鬼怒丸正舀着水 慢慢为她洗着头发 她稍稍动了动 换了一个倚靠的角度 鬼怒丸低头细细吻她 温存地让她闭眼休息

强壮的双臂将她抱起 慢慢走进汤池 在她的头上放了一块叠起的手巾 两人偎依着泡着热汤 半睡半醒之间鹤想起鬼怒丸说的话 睁眼低声叫他 心治君 鬼怒丸慵懒地用鼻音嗯了一声 鹤想了想 改口道 鬼怒丸大人 如果您想的话 也可以将鹤绑起来的 

鬼怒丸本想张口调笑 睁眼看到她因情欲散开的瞳孔 到现在还没有恢复 心中又怜又爱 将她的手扣在胸口 俯首去吻她的眼睛 她乖乖闭上眼 他低声说 我只是说说而已 我舍不得的 鹤微微笑着 将头嵌入他的颈窝 慢慢睡去


	6. 婚后日常 3（肉）

温泉山庄里有一片密竹林 竹林里藏着一个小小的茶室 不过两个榻榻米之大 角落里嵌着精巧的茶炉 凹间里的挂轴上 寥寥几笔画着一只弯颈梳理羽毛的丹顶鹤 随意印着几个小印 下边花瓶却奇怪地空着 鹤全身被鬼怒丸剥光 只有脚上还穿着洁白的足袋 背对着鬼怒丸坐在他的大腿上 双腿蜷着搭在他的双腿外侧 鬼怒丸小心地抽出她头上的簪着的珠花 探手将珠花插进床之间里的花瓶 又仔细地整了整珠花垂落的位置和方向 然后收回手来 将下巴压上鹤的肩膀 低低在她耳边调笑着 满足地慢慢欣赏 

鹤羞耻得连脖子和胸口都漫上粉红 后背贴在鬼怒丸的胸膛上 听他沉稳的心跳 双手被鬼怒丸握着 轻轻拨弄着自己的乳尖 昏暗狭小的茶室里 她的喘息和四面而来的回声重叠 即使她极力压着 也好像淫荡地发出了极大的声音 鬼怒丸将她的细嫩的耳垂咬在齿间 轻轻舔舐抿咬 下颌的胡渣厮磨在她的侧颈上 阴茎将她的花唇压扁 紫怒的龟头重重抵在她的阴蒂上 她的花穴溢出蜜来 黏腻地缠着他的阴茎滴到榻榻米上 鬼怒丸放开她的手 用掌心的茧慢慢磨搓她莹白的腰腹 鹤难耐地绷紧小腹 扯起乳尖左右扭动 柔嫩的大腿内侧贴着鬼怒丸的腿 颤着夹紧又松开 鬼怒丸粗重地在她耳边喘息 慢慢引诱着教她放了双乳 一手抚着他勃勃跳动的阴茎 一手撑开花穴 慢慢将他吸了进去 

鬼怒丸咬牙发出低吼 手臂缠上她的腰 狠狠将她钉在他的阴茎上 嘶哑着声音夸她好乖 问她舒不舒服 怂恿她自己动动 鹤呜咽着 花穴涨得满满的 几乎能感觉到他的阴茎上青筋的跳动 腿根本使不上力 只扭腰提臀慢慢磨着 手指抠着阴蒂 穴壁不停挤吮他的阴茎 回头向他索吻 鬼怒丸用力吸着她的舌头 涎液一股一股地流下她的下颌 他扳住她的大腿 用力地操她 绷着大腿将她高高顶起 极快地狠狠抽出 带出大口的淫液 当她落下时再顺势重重插入 龟头滑过黏腻的穴壁 发出淫靡的水声 鹤全身无处使力 只有臀啪啪地击在他的腿上 乳房上下跳动 她勉强伸手握住 手指无意识地掐紧乳尖 鬼怒丸几个深顶 她猛地仰头弓背 从胸腔喉咙溢出泣吟 陷入高潮 鬼怒丸动作不停 伸手钳住她的腰 挺身操进她的子宫 子宫口被生生压开 又从里边被龟头的棱角刮着向外抽出 不等收拢就又被操开 子宫液都喷了出来 鹤无法控制地扭着身体 几乎停了呼吸 等鬼怒丸直接将精液射进她的子宫 才全身软在鬼怒丸怀里 小腹发烫 子宫酸软 潮吹的液体从穴壁和他的阴茎之间挤出流下

鬼怒丸慢慢顺着她散落汗湿的头发 吻着她的侧脸 等她缓过呼吸 湿着眼睛摇头说不要了 他轻声应着 慢慢把阴茎抽了出来 帮她把蜷了半日的腿伸直 将她侧身抱在怀里 缠住她的手指 耳鬓厮磨地哄着 他的阴茎还半硬着 鹤怕他还要再闹 勉强打起精神 问了一句 墙上的画可是哪位名家所作 鬼怒丸发出愉悦的笑声 抬手指向画上的小印 低声问 鹤可是不记得了 鹤看了一眼 隐隐觉得有些眼熟 只是凹间里的摆设实在太过羞耻 不敢细看 鬼怒丸单手搂着她 拉开茶室的小门 将备好的清水手巾提进茶室 慢慢帮她打理身子 鹤又是餍足又是乏顿 鬼怒丸难得见她懒得动脑 心中极其欢喜 笑着说 幼时鹤姬殿下学习刻印的时候 心治曾得了您几次赏 只是萝卜不好放 很快就没了 这些是后来照着印记用玉石雕的了 改天都拿出来给鹤细细看看 好不好 鹤怎么答都不是 索性扭头把脸埋进他震动的胸膛 假装睡了过去 鬼怒丸低低笑着 低头轻吻她的发顶 为她裹上浴衣 抱着她钻出茶室 木屐踏在碎石小路上 发出清脆的声音 碎石的间隙里开着不知名的花 晚风沙沙地吹过竹林 又是一天过去


	7. 缘起 长泽

鬼怒丸浑身是汗地在营帐中醒来 捂着肋间的伤口喘息 正值雪水渐渐融化的季节 树梢上的水滴滴答答落进潮湿的土地 上今的军队被敌人堵在山中小涧 没有物资 也无法生火 鬼怒丸的伤口虽然不重 但是因为晾不干 他有些发烧 整夜做着光怪陆离的梦 隔壁的营帐传来低低的说话声 鬼怒丸凝神听了几句 竟是他的左卫军 在说他包养的花魁的事情 鬼怒丸忍不住嗤笑了一声 他身边的右卫军递给他一杯水 无奈地说 弟兄们实在憋得狠了 大人担待些吧 鬼怒丸将水接了喝了 低声说 航 明日突围是一场硬战 去跟海人他们撸一把放松放松吧 然后回来好好睡一觉 说着自己也躺下了 闭上眼睛假寐

航悄无声息地退出营帐 鬼怒丸听着海人说着低俗的色情故事 渐渐睡去 梦里挣扎绝望的战斗 变成一个美丽的女孩 穿着鲜艳的振袖 手中握着扇子 垂头慢慢走在他的身边 身后林中蜿蜒的石阶 远处鲜艳的橘色鸟居 他看着她的侧脸 鬓角 层层和服遮掩下蜜色的后颈 阳光明媚地照在她身上 映着肌肤上的绒毛 像一只柔软的桃子 鬼怒丸心中奇痒 又想双手将她捧在掌心 虔诚地跪着亲吻 又想将她的和服拉开 把手探进她的后领 用手指唇齿摩擦桃子的绒毛 咬破了吸食蜜汁 

风吹起她长长的袖摆 轻柔地抚过他的腿 周围的山林发出沙沙的声音 他的阴茎硬得发疼 手脚却像被缚住了一般 无法动作 他盯着她的侧脸 心中狂跳 额上暴起青筋 终于挪动了重如千斤的手臂 将她圈进怀里 阴茎抵着她的胯骨 张口说 我知道您 女孩弯起嘴角 转头看向他 眼中似有星辰闪烁 梦境流水般滑走 鬼怒丸渐渐醒来 嘴里喃喃地说 我知道您 您是 您是

帐外传来晨起的喧哗 左右卫军轻轻掀起营帐门走入 见他醒来 行礼向他问好 鬼怒丸从寝具中坐起 年轻的身体恢复得很快 他夜间发了汗 此时已经退了烧 披衣起身间已然忘了自己的梦 航低声问他的伤 鬼怒丸笑说无碍 海人低头看了看寝具 说看来是昨夜做了个好梦呢 调侃对视之间 忠义弥坚 

三人在帐内用了朝食 简单谈了战术 披上战甲 帐外鬼怒丸麾下的亲兵已整装待发 鬼怒丸带着左右卫军出了营帐 跃上战马 沉声向他的武士们说 上今的大名 你我的主君 被长泽的大名困在此处 今日你我不仅要突围 更要将长泽大名的头颅斩下 昨日主君之辱 今日当血洗

鬼怒丸的亲兵不多 每个都是刀剑里来去的杀神 人和马皆身着重甲 背着长刀弓箭 藏着短刀暗器 齐声喝道 当血洗 当血洗 当血洗 马蹄重重踏过山涧 飞驰而去


	8. 长泽 2 （副本）（肉）

突围前夕 鬼怒丸的亲兵营帐里一片粗重的喘息 水中扎营实在辛苦 日出又是随时会死的危险 几个年轻的武士开始意淫鲸屋里的游女小倌 右卫军海人懒懒捋着阴茎听着 忽然佐助说 操 海人大人 您不是在都城包养了个花魁 叫什么可可的 怎样 花魁就是好操吗

月光洒入营帐 海人眯着眼 半身隐在影子里 看不清动作 慢慢说 红恋（Koko）花魁啊 那可真是个极品 她坐在榻榻米上 明明所有的注意力都放在你的身上 却绝不会看你一眼 走路时左手端庄地压着腰带下的裙摆 再向下的下摆却人字打开 每走一步 和服都会层层叠叠地分开 鲜红的襦袢露出又隐去 像个欠操的逼 真是淫荡至极 

我给她开苞那一夜 她和服的后领开得极低 露出蜜色的后颈 眼神骚的要命 带着钩子似的看着我 放慢了动作低头行礼 一点一点把后背露给我看 修长的脖颈 薄薄的蝴蝶骨 深深的脊椎沟 我他妈当场就硬了 伸手把她的头按到我的腿间 她口鼻都被我捂住 脸上的白粉蹭了我一身 发饰叮叮当当掉了一地 却一点挣扎都没有 安静地张嘴 隔着袴给我舔屌 任我揉搓她的颈背 我不过一句话 她便褪了和服的上身 裸着手臂跪趴着撩起裙子 自己掰着逼请我操她

佐助粗喘着问 然后呢 你怎么操她的

海人掐着自己的阴茎 阴狠地说 然后自然是将她的脸踩到榻榻米上 抓着屁股狠狠地操进去

佐助嗷嗷地叫着 语无伦次地骂着脏话 射在自己手里 

海人不再说话 舔了一口自己的掌心 握住阴茎 慢慢回味着他和红恋的初夜 他动作极重地操她 她痛得全身都在抖 却没有发出一点声音 只有泪水和血不停地流下 脸上的妆花得一塌糊涂 他大概是爽到了 平日里阴狠残厉的人 竟是心中难得升起了一点怜惜 随手抹去她脸上的残妆 他有些发愣 红恋的脸并不十分艳丽 唇上颜色很淡 脸颊上几颗小痣 眼下带着淡青 颇有些温柔辛苦的家中女人的味道 跟戴着浓妆白粉时的绮丽勾人完全不搭 他彻底燃起兴致 慢下动作用胯磨着她的阴蒂 俯身咬她的耳垂 慢慢问她 你叫什么 红恋花魁 你原本的名字 你的小名 叫做什么

红恋过了半天才勉强听清他的话 张口强压着呻吟说 儿时母亲曾叫我今理 说着眼泪又浮满眼眶 年幼被卖入妓院的酸楚 艺伎训练的辛苦委屈 正在生生受着的疼痛 层层叠叠盘在心头 海人被这平凡的名字逗笑 将两根手指插入她口中 拨弄她的舌头 她含着粗长的手指 无法咬牙保持要求的安静 只能随着他一下一下的顶弄 发出一声一声的呜咽 不多时便被海人磨得缓过了痛感 喘息中透出了媚意 海人被她叫得心头火起 她带着泪痕泛着潮红的侧脸 腰间繁复华丽的腰带 凌乱的裙下小小的屁股 咬着他的屌又窄又紧的逼 他只觉对极了胃口 伸手捏着她的阴蒂 反手抽打她的屁股大腿 边操边问她 这是什么 嗯 这是什么 她哭着答 是红恋的臀 是今理的臀 是今理的花穴 

海人嗤笑着 教她说这是今理的骚屁股 这是今理的贱逼 今理的贱逼正在吃老爷的屌 今理最爱老爷的大屌 今理的逼只给老爷操 今理的屁眼也欠操 今理的屁眼也是老爷的 今理给老爷操一辈子 最后温顺地将他的龟头含在子宫里 屁眼里深深插着他两根手指 拉着修长的脖子 哭着高潮 蝴蝶骨翩翩动着 嘴里含糊地重复 今理给老爷操一辈子 今理给老爷操一辈子 今理给老爷操一辈子 

黑暗的营帐中 海人低吼着射在自己手里 今理的哭叫声回荡在耳边 当年那一点点忽然而至的怜惜 如今已在心中长成参天大树 海人已等不及 明日他若没有死在战场 攻打长泽的战利和赏赐应该足够为红恋赎身 让她成为真正的家中女人 又温柔又淫荡 用朴素的和服紧紧包住美丽的颈背 只露出洁白的襦袢衣襟 只有他知道衣襟之下襦袢的颜色花纹 一辈子只给他操


End file.
